


Super Sailor Moon, uh, Sisters

by SaraJaye



Series: The Totally Dorky Adventures Of Usagi And Zoisite's Friendship [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Banter, Distressed Dude, F/M, Forced Teamwork, M/M, Usagi And Zoisite As Sort-Of Siblings, Your Prince Is In Another Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mamoru needs rescuing and the only one to help Usagi is...Zoisite. Yes, Zoisite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Sailor Moon, uh, Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, Your princess is in another castle_

Usagi, who usually shrieked and clung to a bus stop at the idea of fighting evil in unfamiliar territories, has gotten used to stomping out evil mushrooms and kicking turtle shells in the sewers in record time. Maybe it's because these enemies are so funny-looking, or smaller than the youma she's used to, but she's getting a kick out of this adventure.

Zoisite is happy to fight things, but can't get used to doing the bulk of their adventure in the sewers. These are cleaner than the ones he had to deal with in the past, but he's still prissy enough to insist a sewer's a sewer and he still hates it. He clings to her arm every so often, hoping some stray drop of water doesn't hit him.

Their end goal, Bowser and Beryl's castle, stands in plain sight. Ever since those two somehow got together they've been making life especially difficult, the only reason Zoisite is Usagi's partner is that Bowser kicked out all of the Shitennou and Beryl didn't object. Or at least Zoisite claims.

"We're almost there! Let's beat those two and save Mamo-chan!" Usagi crows.

"I'm only in this to kick the shell off of that ugly reptile," Zoisite insists, "I have no interest in your precious Tuxedo Mask. And when this adventure is over, I will be returning to my rightful place in the Dark Kingdom."

"Don't be so unfair, Zoisite! I'd trade sides in a moment to help _you_ save Kunzite!"

"Sure you would."

Zoisite perks up once they're inside the castle, apparently giant lava pits and darkness and bricks are comforting to him. Usagi's showing a bit more of her usual cowardice, this time she's clinging to his arm and whimpering every time the lava splashes.

Finally, they make it to the big bosses. Usagi gives a super leap and pulls Zoisite onto the platforms, the two of them firing attacks from above until the Queen and the King are unconscious. Zoisite kicks the switch, the bridge crumbles and Bowser falls. Beryl, however, teleports to safety.

"Cheater!" Usagi grumbles. "Oh, well. Mamo-chan, we're coming!"

But there is no Mamoru. Only a small half-mushroom creature. The two partners give each other incredulous looks, though Usagi seems more surprised than anything.

"Eh?!"

"Thank you, Sailor Moon! But your prince is in another castle!"

"Whaaat?!"

Zoisite, meanwhile, looks about to set the whole place on fire.

"You. Have got. To be. Kidding. Me."

Usagi, being the kind soul she is, helps the little creature go free.

"Come on, Zoisite! We have another castle to find!"

Zoisite thinks he feels a headache coming on, but sighs and takes her hand as they zip to World 2.

Maybe they'll get lucky and find a shortcut.


End file.
